The chemistry of glycogen synthase will be further studied in terms of the phosphorylated sites, especially with regard to individual kinases and then site specificity, including phosphorylase b kinase. The insulin mediated protein kinase inhibition and inhibitor will be delineated. The receptor will be probed with antibodies, degraded insulins and antiinsulin substances. The human skin fibroblast model will be further developed in terms of glycogen synthase activation by insulin.